Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:1430:3D53:6418:1169-20190211142021
The Land of Make-Believe is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 30, 2005. Let's Go to the Beach is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 10, 2006. Plot Barney takes the kids to the beach, so they can enjoy some fun in the sun. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Bridget *Tracy *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Jackson *Whitney *Nick *Kami *Kalea *Leilani Song List #Let's Go! #The More We Get Together #Let's Go on an Adventure! #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #The Beach #Mister Sun #The Sun #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #That's What an Island Is #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #Down By the Bay #Colors All Around #When You Have a Ball #A Silly Hat #Have a Snack! #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Lemonade #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #My Kite #He Waded in the Water #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #A-Hunting We Will Go! #Castles So High #S'Mores #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian) #Barney's Hula Dance #Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) #Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Hawaiian) #Imagine a Place #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #I Love You Trivia *This is the last use of the Season 9 Barney costume. *this marks final regular appearance of Whitney, Nick and Kami. *Five of these kids (Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt, and Kelly) also appeared in Can You Sing That Song?. *The hula sisters, Kalea and Leilani, who had previously appeared in ''Barney's Beach Party, were returned for this video. Plus, a reference to their previous appearance is made. *A soundtrack was released on the exact same day as the video release, with all the songs from the video. Plot There were two kids that were reading a fairy tale storybook about a princess living in the land of Make-Believe. The last pages of the story book contained empty pages. Then suddenly, she comes to life, due to a mysterious machine. She was puzzled and didn't know what to do. Then Barney and the two friends decided to help her find her way home. They took a city bus to get to the public library. Once they landed in the land of Make-Believe, the two children gazed in wonder. The princess points out where is her castle. They follow in her lead. They met a mermaid who had three dolphins. The princess and the two kids played with the dolphin. They had a great time. Once they were done, they were supposed to go to a house under a tree stump. Luckily, Baby Bop pointed out where it was. The house under the tree stump turns out to be a wizard living. The wizard gave BJ a cracker to their next clue. Barney and his friends run into a parrot who asked them for an item. BJ gave the parrot a cracker. The parrot then told them their next clue. They were asked to go up the mountain and there they will run into a giant. As they went up the mountain, Barney and his friends pretended to be little ants. Once they finished climbing the mountain, they saw a giant blocking the way. Baby Bop then came up and told the giant that he shouldn't be blocking the way. The giant replied that he wanted, too. The Baby Bop gave him a lesson of why he shouldn't. The giant understood and cried. Baby Bop let him borrowed the blankie and the giant wiped off his tears. The giant moved away and Barney and his friends went through. They were one step closer to the castle. But then, they have to get past the security. The security guard told Barney and his friends a sad story. The princess then stepped up and said that she was the princess. The security didn't believe her and checked her. The security then asked her the two magic words. The princess got confused then asked Barney what they were. He sang her a song about Please and Thank You. The security let them pass through. Barney and his friends walked through the gate and saw an amazing town of the princess's home. The security brought Barney and his friends to the king and started to smile. The king got in anger and asked why were they crying if the princess was missing. Then the princess showed up and said, "Here I am!" The king and queen got in happiness and the whole town had a celebration. Barney and his friends went back home and said farewell to everybody. The princess told them they would keep and eye on them with the machine. The two kids looked through the book and saw the pages filled. The fairy tale story then came to a happy ending. Barney then turned back into a doll and the two kids went to return the book to the public library. '''Filming Location: Universal Orlando Resort Stories: The Land of Make-Believe Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Mr. Barnes (Carey Stinson) *Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skidmore) *Mrs. Wilson (Tonya Thompson) *Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) *Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) *Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) *Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) *The King (Desi Romero) *The Queen (Nicola Lambo) Song List #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #Jungle Adventure #The Not-So-Magical Magician #Colors Make Me Happy #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Ants Go Marching #Please and Thank You #It's Time to Celebrate #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Music Soundtrack Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (album) Video Game Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (Game) An official video game was released in 2005 by V-Tech for the console V-Smile. Trivia *This video marked: **Another video to be filmed on location. **The only appearances of Alex, Megan played by Carina Conti and Princess Zuleeka. *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005, but it was delayed until August 2005. *The soundtrack was released on August 23, 2005 before this video was released on August 30, 2005. *The Jurassic Park sign makes a cameo appearance, it's funny, because BJ says "It seems like I've seen this place before.". *A running gag throughout this video occurs when Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are mistaken for dragons, only to state that they are dinosaurs. *This video aired on PBS. Full Video "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" is the 16th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and his friends keep hearing trains passing through the playground, but they can't seem to get outside in time to see them. Stella the Storyteller stops by to tell one of her wonderful stories about trains. "Are We There Yet?" is the seventeenth episode of the third season "Ship, Ahoy!" is the eighteenth'Hats Off to BJ!' is the ninteenth "Up We Go!" is the twentieth and final episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on the playground, and a paper airplane that has a rhyme written on it mysteriously appears from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhymes and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, the kids find out it was Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ" who was writing all of those rhymes and Barney has a special flying surprise for BJ! Theme: Flight Stories: The Three Butterflies Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Carlos *Julie *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #My Kite #The Clapping Song #Peter Piper #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The final appearance of Julie. **The last episode directed by Bruce Deck. **The last episode to feature Carlos, Min, Shawn and Tosha. Min and Tosha would make their appearance again in the tenth anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. **The last episode to use the rearranged season one version of "I Love You". *The plane Barney and BJ fly towards the end of the episode has "B 320" displayed on its tail. 320 is the episode number for this episode, making this an Easter egg put in by the producers. episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ comes running to the playground and announces that he lost his very favorite red hat! The wind blew it off and it landed on a mail truck. The children decide that they need to help him find it. They even make him one with the Barney Bag. Along the way, B.J. tries on some different types of hats, but he really misses his baseball cap. Luckily, at the end, BJ gets a package from Reggie, the mailman in the truck that his hat landed on, and inside is his long lost hat! Theme: Types of Hats Cast *Barney *BJ *Juan *Kenneth *Shawn *Tosha *Reggie the Deliveryman Song List #Barney Theme Song #London Bridge #The Wheels on the Truck #The Ants Go Marching #BJ's Dance Thang #S'Mores #Clean Up #That's Hats #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Barney Bag #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Juan and Kenneth. *This is the only episode where Shawn and Juan appear together. *When Juan sings a line in the song "That's Hats," he reveals that his favorite color is yellow, just like Baby Bop's. episode from the third seasonof Barney & Friends. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell Barney and the children a story about pirates. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Theme: Boats, Imagination Stories: The Treasure of Coco Island Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Kathy *Min *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The last appearance of Kathy as a regular cast member on the Barney & Friends television series. **The first time that Stella's story lasts throughout the entire episode. *The parrot in this episode was voiced by Carol Farabee and puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Starting with this episode, the song, "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was only sung for one verse. *In the Hebrew version, "Let's Go on an Adventure" and Michael Finnegan were not sung. of Barney & Friends. Plot Carlos shows Barney and the other children his new remote control car and they start to do activities related to cars and car safety. Barney wonders what it would be like for him to have his own car. The children like the idea and build Barney his own car out of odds and ends. Barney promises them to take them for a ride in the car after running his errands. From trips to the cleaners and the car wash to a library stop and a screw-up at Shawn's Snappy Snacks, Barney shows some of the many errands that people have to do. After running the errands, Barney takes the children for a ride where they can sing along with the radio. Afterwards, Barney thanks the children for the car and the children thank Barney for the ride. Theme: Car Safety Cast *Barney *Carlos *Kathy *Kenneth *Min *Shawn *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Barney Bag #Riding in the Car #Wash the Car #The Library #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Car Medley: The Wheels on the Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, Riding in the Car (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Luci's cheerleading outifit from "Carnival of Numbers" is seen at the cleaner's store, which is labeled "567". *Juan is mentioned in this episode. *This episode was released on VHS as Riding In Barney's Car. It hit of stores on September 26, 1995 as ''Riding In Barney's Car, which was the last tape to contain the 1992 Barney Home Video logo. This VHS in includes previews for Waiting for Santa & Making New Friends. *In the Hebrew production of this, Barney didn't go to the cleaner's. '''Theme: Trains Stories: The Little Engine that Could Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Juan *Julie *Kenneth *Tosha *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be #The Marching Song #Little Red Caboose #Have a Snack! #The Baby Bop Hop #Down By the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #I Love You Trivia *This is the only time Kenneth appeared with Baby Bop and Stella the Storyteller. *On January 23, 1996, this episode was released on home video as "Barney's All Aboard for Sharing International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.